For a Trick of Thought
by NeverGoodbyeRoxas
Summary: Aila, instead of joining up with Geddoe's mercs, chases after Sarah as soon as she spots her near Karaya and finds herself in a prickly position as prisoner under Luc and his group. Now she'll just have to find a way out....


Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden…some other person does, but thank the lords for making that game!!!! Okie dokie, on to the story.

She faced the strange robed woman head on, her bow and arrow firmly in her hands, her tense fingertips rubbing over the worn wood and teasing the back of the sharpened arrow. The woman did not look Zexen, but neither was she a Karayan and instead wore a stiff looking dress in blue and white. Aila's hands gripped her weapon harder.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Please leave the village and tell everyone else to," the woman answered. She almost turned away, but Aila stopped her.

"Who are you to tell us what to do? Is that a threat?"

Closing her blue eyes, the woman sighed and shook her head softly and reopened them. "Please leave for your own safety. I have warned you." In a swirl of yellow light, she disappeared leaving the spirits dispersed in her wake. Aila narrowed her gaze and would have ran for that strange woman with pale hair, but a dusty gray sleeve obstructed her path. Looking up, she saw a rag tag group of four men and one woman. They looked worn and dirty from the rising dust of the dry plains, with the exception of the blonde man who stood quietly in the back.

"What's your hurry missy? You could get-" Shoving the arm off, she sprinted off into the hot grasslands, ignoring the cry of indignation followed by a huff. _Tch, thanks to that old man she's farther off now._ She knelt down and laid a single palm on the soft ground, focusing all of her senses towards that of the disrupted spirits. Concentrating, she felt the same disturbance a couple of meters ahead. Nodding, she stood up and ran towards the two slabs of sharp rock leaning into each other. Already she could see the pale blue colors clashing against the bright greens and yellows of the plains. Breathing harshly, Aila stopped before her and yelled. "You there!"

The woman turned around, her blue eyes slightly widened, but she sighed. "At least you will survive then."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She pulled her bow from her back and aimed the weapon sharply. The woman shook her head and summoned a staff to her hands, which made Aila stiffen. "You…are a witch."

Before Aila could make a move, several more lights rose from the ground in a swirling motion. With her hand shielding her face, she backed up a bit and waited. A man's voice came.

"Stop wasting time Sarah. It's been set into motion. Let's go."

She saw beside the pale woman a man adorned in a heavy gray trench coat not suitable for the Grasslands. It was him who had spoken. Even more disturbing though was the silent one dressed in black garbs, his black hat tilted enough to cover his eyes. She nearly shivered from the screaming spirits that flew from him. There was another though, a masked man who turned to the woman, who was apparently called 'Sarah' and nodded. She returned the expression before turning her ice blue eyes back to her. The gaze seemed to draw the men's attention and now she was the pit of all four cold stares. Bracing herself, Aila spoke. "Who..are you people? You are not from the Grasslands…does that mean you are Zexen ironheads?"

The one with the trench coat dismissed her question with a wave of the hand. "Sarah?"

Sarah lifted her staff up where the same yellow glow appeared. Aila frowned, but perked up. _…Smoke? It's coming from behind me._ Swiftly turning, she spotted the thick line of heavy blackness rising from behind the hill. _Karaya!_ She turned back to the four and growled. "You witch! What did you do?!"

"Farewell."

"Oh no you don't!" Quickly she threw herself towards them and grabbed a fistful of the woman's dress before the light scattered and she felt the powerful suck of wind pull her downward.

A pounding in her head woke her up. Groaning, Aila pulled herself into a sitting position and shook the grogginess from her clouded eyes, which made the nausea sink to her stomach uncomfortably. "Ugh……"

"So you've finally woken up."

Looking up, she saw the man who had brushed aside her question. Narrowing her eyes, she reached behind her back-nothing! Her bow and arrows were missing, along with the standard small dagger that had been tucked into her belt and the rune in her hand. She heard a small chuckle. "Of course we couldn't let you keep your weapons. That would be rather foolish of us."

"Are you people too stupid or what? I keep asking who you people are, but no one ever answers."

"Why of course-" He landed on the floor, back hitting the ground harshly as she straddled him, her knees pressing down on his elbow joints while both her hands braced his arms down. "Why you ignorant little girl," he hissed as she applied more force on his arms, the tiny wince a sign of his discomfort.

"Now answer me. Who are you people and what were you guys doing near Karaya?" she seethed. "And where am I?"

Soon the wince disappeared and was replaced by a small twist of a wry smile that immediately infuriated her. "Quite the interrogator, aren't you? But you should know that it's best to use pain and not pleasure if you're going to intimidate me." She tipped her head in puzzlement until a blade appeared before her face, only inches from her skin. It was the man in black. "Really now Albert, do try to restrain your filthy human desires to a minimum. As for you little girl, I suggest you get off. He still has purpose."

As he raised his sword, she stood up slowly, matching his movement. The other man also stood up and dusted off the back of his coat before settling himself. "Sure is feisty," he commented off handedly. "Did you need something Yuber?"

He slipped both swords away. "He wants to know if you're done."

"Hm, not quite. Information has been quite disappointing lately."

"..Right."

She watched the two of them warily until they noticed her again. _Maybe this was a bad idea_.

"Now that she's awake, we should tell him. Perhaps you'll get to kill her Yuber." Instantly she froze. _Killed?_ The man called Yuber grunted impassively and it was then that she noticed his mismatched eyes of crimson and silver.

"It'd only be satisfying if she was a screamer." Albert shook his head and chuckled.

"How..demonic of you," he replied. "As for you little girl, you'd better come with us or else big bad Yuber will have to…persuade you to."

Aila glared furiously. "Oh shut up you weirdo." Said 'weirdo" smiled wryly as he motioned her outside the door. "Manners girly while you're here," he said as she walked forward. "Which might not be long." She grimaced.

The two guided her down a long hallway. _What an…ordinary place._ She noticed the wooden floors, the painted walls and the burning candles hung upon the sides. From the dim light passing through, she could tell it was dusk turning evening and wondered how long she had been unconscious. A hand upon her shoulder stopped her before a set of open double doors that led into a medium-sized room. Everywhere were books on shelves.

"Here she is." Albert nudged her forward. To her forward right stood the pale witch woman who turned at the announcement. The man by the desk turned too, his eerie mask still on. She could not read his expression.

"I see. She is Karayan."

"She followed me before the attack on the village-," but Aila interrupted the woman. "…Attack?!"

They ignored her. "What should we do with her?" asked Albert.

"…..Kill her."

She sucked in a lungful of air as her heart suddenly quickened, the nervous sweat breaking about her forehead like a cold crown. _I'm going to…die. I can't go down like this! No. For Karaya!_

"Master Luc, might we not spare her life? She is but a child. What harm can she do?"

"Much Sarah. Once you discard that useless _compassion_ of yours, you will see that she has already seen the four of us and this place," remarked Albert.

"Hmph, what can she do with that information? So she's seen us, four strangers who live in a house. You are overestimating her."

"_I_ am being a strategist Sarah, so please leave presumptions to someone who is experienced with correct ones."

She fully turned to him. "You _arrogant_-"

"That's enough."

The woman bit back her retort and settled with a look of disdain pointed towards man now smiling smugly. Now that there was silence, the masked bishop glanced at the tan girl, her countenance expectant and dark. "She will die anyway Sarah. What does it matter?"

"Then let it be done when the time comes. It will be equal that way, Master Luc. Please…be fair when it is your choice," her voice came softer now, her blue eyes turned down to the floor.

"….Very well. Do what you like with her, but see to it that she does not interfere."

"But, she is a witness. Eventually she'll tell everyone about us," Albert pointed out. The masked man waved him off and returned to his desk. "Do not bother me Albert. She is not my concern."

Clearly irritated at the dismissal, he frowned and muttered something to himself.

Aila watched the three of them quietly. They had taken her to a different room, but apparently were at odds with each other. _At least that man and woman are_.

"You are truly a foolish woman Sarah, endangering the mission with that silly pretense of empathy there." Albert stood rigidly, his arms folded across his chest.

"Stop being melodramatic. I hardly think this little girl can 'endanger' us as you put it…or are your wits that fragile?"

"Hmph, that's rich coming from you. If anything this would collapse in your stupid romanticisms without my logic-"

"Tch, would the two of you shut up already. It's boring me." Finally Yuber had spoken up and effectively quieted the bickering two. "Killing her would have been infinitely easier…."

"Would you people stop talking as if I wasn't here?" Her shout brought their attention to her, although in varying degrees of sentiment. She had balled her hands into two fists clenched at her sides, her teeth grinding against each other as the hiss came through. A second later she bit back a yelp as the thin silver blade stood before her face, its tip glimmering dangerously.

"Careful girl, unless you wish to relieve me of my boredom. Beware, it is unpleasant on your part," threatened the blonde man.

"Y..You don't scare me." _Damn voice._ Inwardly she cursed as he laughed, amusement clearly written in his eyes. Luckily, the woman intercepted.

"Put those away Yuber. I suppose she can stay here then as a prisoner of sorts. Does that suit you Albert or are you still worrying like a ninny?"

Aila could tell the man was annoyed, but he straightened up and put on a smile. "Hmph, you're certainly aggressive today Sarah. Need someone to tame you?"

The pale woman glared intensely but said nothing. Instead, she looked to Aila. "Let's go." Eying the other two men, she followed her out of the room and walked after her down the hallway.

_Should I do something? She doesn't look that tough, but she's a witch and probably good with magic….not to mention the other three are nearby. That man in black…he's definitely dangerous_._ I can sense the aura of death around him._ She shivered at the thought. _What have I gotten myself into?_

"Here." Aila stopped in front of the door, which the woman opened and motioned her in before following her. Contrary to her expectations, the room was as ordinary as the house with its wooden boards, plain bed, and empty shelves. Besides the ample amounts of cobweb sitting in the corners with the dust, it was surprisingly _nice_. _But why? Why not just throw me in a dungeon or…kill me?_ She glared at the woman suspiciously. "….Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why _this? _Why not just kill me and have it over with? If you're planning to use me, I will never betray my people. I'd rather die!" She huffed from her yelling to steady herself. The woman paused in contemplation.

"……Because I am tired. Now please stay within this room at all times, otherwise you will be punished. I will see to your necessities. Until then, do not give Albert a reason to gloat." She was about to exit, but Aila stopped her.

"Do not think because you stopped those men that we're on friendly terms. You've harmed Karaya and if the moment comes, I _will_ slit your throat."

The pale woman almost shuddered from the intense glare and had to turn her back to avoid its scathing image. "Very well." She left with the soft click of a door.

Yep, so tell me what you think please? I'm a little nervous about how this is faring compared to all the other great Suikoden fics out there.


End file.
